russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic 89.9 Throwback Music Library
'Friday Madness' 80's (1980-1989) *''Growing Up'' - Gary Valenciano *''Don't Know What to Say (Don't Know What to Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco *''Loving You'' - Ric Segreto *''Hindi Magbabago'' - Randy Santiago *''Babaero'' - Randy Santiago *''Till I Met You'' - Kuh Ledesma *''You Got Me Working'' - Gary Valenciano *''Mula Noon, Hanggang Ngayon'' - Lea Salonga *''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society *''Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal'' - Lea Salonga *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''So It's You'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Farewell'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Laughengco *''Mambobola'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Kaibigan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang'' - Regine Velasquez *''Hang On'' - Gary Valenciano *''Pumapatak ang Ulan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Tatlong Bente Singko'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Mr. Disco'' - Ella del Rosario *''Reaching Out'' - Gary Valenciano *''Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba'' - APO Hiking Society *''Be My Lady'' - Martin Nievera *''Panalangin'' - APO Hiking Society *''Dito Sa Puso Ko'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Batang-Bata Ka Pa'' - APO Hiking Society *''That's Why'' - Gary Valenciano *''Princesa'' - APO Hiking Society *''Urong Sulong'' - Regine Velasquez *''Ewan'' - APO Hiking Society *''You Are to Me'' - Martin Nievera *''Magdalena'' - Freddie Aguilar *''Estudyante Blues'' - Freddie Aguilar *''Doo Bidoo'' - APO Hiking Society *''Hotshots'' - Gary Valenciano *''Salawikain'' - APO Hiking Society *''Points of View'' - Joey Albert and Pops Fernandez *''American Junk'' - APO Hiking Society *''Each Day with You'' - Martin Nievera *''Can't Find No Reason'' - Louie Heredia *''Yakap Sa Dilim'' - APO Hiking Society *''Peksman'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Kumot at Unan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Please Don't Throw My Love Away'' - Martin Nievera *''Awit ng Barkada'' - APO Hiking Society *''Betty's In Bed'' - Gary Valenciano *''Bawat Bata'' - APO Hiking Socety *''Gusto Kita'' - Gino Padilla *''Working Girls'' - Chona Cruz *''Paano'' - Gary Valenciano *'Di Bale Na Lang - Gary Valenciano *''I've Fallen For You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Ikaw Ang Lahat Sa Akin'' - Martin Nievera *''Enveloped Ideas'' - The Dawn *'Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin - Gary Valenciano *''Nandito Ako'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Sayang Na Sayang'' - Manilyn Reynes *'Di Na Natuto - Gary Valenciano *''I'm Feeling Sexy Tonight'' - Chona Cruz *''I Can't Deny'' - Neocolours *''Tuyo Na'ng Damdamin'' - APO Hiking Society *''Sana Maulit Muli'' - Gary Valenciano *''Hold On'' - Neocolours *''Blue Jeans'' - APO Hiking Society *''Anna'' - APO Hiking Society *''Take Me Out Of The Dark'' - Gary Valenciano *''Mr. Disco'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Say You'll Never Go'' - Neocolours *''Let The Love Begin'' - Gino Padilla and Janet Basco *''You've Got The Power'' - Juan Miguel Salvador, Gino Padilla and Randy Santiago *''Heto Na Naman'' - Gary Valenciano *''Mr. Kupido'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Friend Of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Salamat'' - The Dawn *''Each Passing Night'' - Gary Valenciano and Regine Velasquez *''Letting Go'' - Gary Valenciano *''Feel Na Feel'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Mahal Na Mahal Ko Siya'' - Gary Valenciano Foreign (1980-1989) *''She Wants to Dance with Me'' - Rick Astley *''Believe It or Not'' - Joey Scarbury *''Tarzan Boy'' - Baltimora *''Shower Me with Your Love'' - Surface *''You'll Never Stop Me Loving You'' - Sonia *''These Dreams'' - Heart *''Suddenly'' - Billy Ocean *''Pump Up The Volume'' - M/A/R/R/S *''Better Days'' - Dianne Reeves *''A Little Love (What's Going On)'' - Ceejay *''Listen to Your Heart'' - Sonia *''It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)'' - R.E.M. *''Be My Number Two'' - Joe Jackson *''Dance with Me'' - Orleans *''Very Special'' - Debra Laws *''Baby, I Love Your Way'' - Will To Power *''Time Will Reveal'' - DeBarge *''Boogie Wonderland'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''If You Like Pina Coladas'' - Jimmy Buffett *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor *''Don't Talk to Strangers'' - Rick Springfield *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor *''Islands in the Stream'' - Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton *''Rock With You'' - Michael Jackson *''Kiss (song)'' - Prince *''What Do We Mean To Each Other'' - Sergio Mendes *''Beat It'' - Michael Jackson *''Breakout'' - Swing Out Sisters *''You Take My Breath Away'' - Rex Smith *''Take My Breath Away'' - Berlin *''Forever'' - Rex Smith *''She's Out of My Life'' - Michael Jackson *''More Than a Woman'' - Bee Gees *''Rainbow's End'' - Sergio Mendes *''Billie Jean'' - Michael Jackson *''Six, Two, Eight'' - Europe *''Last Thing On My Mind'' - Arthur Baker and the Backbeat Disciples *''The Final Countdown'' - Europe *''Rico Mambo'' - The Breakfast Club *''Every Breath You Take'' - The Police *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' - Michael Jackson *''What Do We Mean To Each Other'' - Sergio Mendes *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''Gold'' - Spandau Ballet *''Human Nature'' - Michael Jackson *''I Can Dream About You'' - Dan Hartman *''Waiting Game'' - Swing Out Sisters *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' - Michael Jackson *''Sahara Nights'' - F.R. David *''Bad'' - Michael Jackson *''You Can Do Magic'' - America *''The Way You Make Me Feel'' - Michael Jackson *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' - Kim Wilde *''I Just Called to Say I Love You'' - Stevie Wonder *''Smooth Criminal'' - Michael Jackson *''Especially for You'' - Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan *''Cross My Heart'' - Everything But The Girl *''People are People'' - Depeche Mode *''Caribbean Queen'' - Billy Ocean *''Crazy'' - Icehouse *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - Morissey *''Love Changes (Everything)'' - Climie Fisher *''Lifeline'' - Spandau Ballet *''I'm So Excited'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Forever Young'' - Alphaville *''Here Comes The Rain Again'' - Eurythmics *''Bad Boys'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Bringing Home The Ashes'' - The Wild Swans *''Whirlpool Heart'' - The Wild Swans *''Let Me In'' - Mike Francis *''Broken Land'' - The Adventure *''Confession'' - The Colourfield *''Round and Round'' - Spandau Ballet *''Holiday'' - Madonna *''Eyes Without A Face'' - Billy Idol *''Sexy Girl'' - Glenn Frey *''Suddenly Back To Me'' - Mike Francis *''The Model'' - Kraftwerk *''The Heat Is On'' - Glenn Frey *''Opposite do Attract'' - All Sports *''Band The Worst Year Of My Life'' - The Wild Swans *''What I Like About You'' - Lillix *''Sunglasses at Night'' - Corey Hart *''Like a Virgin'' - Madonna *''Babe'' - Styx *''Together in Electric Dreams'' - Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Depeche Mode *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''The More You Live'' - A Flock Of Seagul *''My Sharona'' - The Knack *''I Ran (So Far Away)'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''First Time'' - Styx *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' - Wham! *''Mr. Roboto'' - Styx *''Crazy for You'' - Madonna *''Shake It Up'' - Cars *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Freedom'' - Wham! *''Dress You Up'' - Madonna *''Don't Do It'' - New Order *''Open Your Heart'' - Madonna *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - New Order *''Wishful Thinking'' - China Crisis *''Don't You (Forget About Me)'' - Simple Minds *''Boys Don't Cry'' - The Cure *''A Question of Lust'' - Depeche Mode *''Route 66'' - Depeche Mode *''Behind The Wheel'' - Depeche Mode *''Down Under'' - Men at Work *''It's a Miracle'' - Culture Club *''Who Can It Be Now?'' - Men at Work *''Like a Prayer'' - Madonna *''Transfer Affection'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''Cherish'' - Madonna *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Sergio Mendes *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard *''Foolish Heart'' - Steve Perry *''Could've Been'' - Tiffany *''I Just Don't Have the Heart'' - Cliff Richard *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''I Am What I Am'' - Gloria Gaynor *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel *''Knife'' - Rockwell *''Uptown Girl'' - Billy Joel *''Life In A Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy *''1963'' - New Order *''It's Still Rock and Roll to Me'' - Billy Joel *''Love Shack'' - B52's *''Shake Body Dancer'' - Magic Fire *''American Soviet'' - CCCP *''Blue Monday'' - New Order *''Sometimes a Fantasy'' - Billy Joel *''Somebody's Watching Me'' - Rockwell *''Just Got Lucky'' - JoBoxers *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo *''Shouldn't Have to Be Like That'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Forget Me Nots'' - Patrice Rushen *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''You Got It All'' - The Jets *''High Energy'' - Evelyn Thomas *''Make It Real'' - The Jets *''The Distance Between Us'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''A Night to Remember'' - Shalamar *''Everytime I See You'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''After the Love Has Gone'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Somewhere In My Heart'' - Aztec Camera *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''Every Now and Then'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Never Surrender'' - Corey Hart *''Let's Groove'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Light and Shade'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Cool It Now'' - New Edition *''Angel'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Feels Like Heaven'' - Fiction Factory *''Eye in the Sky'' - Alan Parsons Project *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Every Little Step'' - Bobby Brown *''I Think We're Alone Now'' - Tiffany *''Rock Wit'cha'' - Bobby Brown *''Walk the Dinosaur'' - Was (Not Was) *''Careless Whister'' - Wham! feat. George Michael *''Jump'' - Van Hallen *''Keep on Loving You'' - Reo Speedwagon *''You Got It (The Right Stuff)'' - New Kids on the Block *''Sharing the Night'' - Dr. Hook *''Please Don't Go Girl'' - New Kids on the Block *''In My Dreams'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Blue Kiss'' - Jane WIedlin *''Can't Fight This Feeling'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Electric Youth'' - Debbie Gibson *''Shout'' - Tears for Tears *''We Are the World'' - USA for Africa *''Out of the Blue'' - Debbie Gibson *''Turn Back the Clock'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Africa'' - Toto *''Hard to Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago *''Easy'' - Commodores *''Lea'' - Toto *''Staw Awake'' - Ronnie Laws *''Upside Down'' - Two Minds Crack *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''Miss Me Blind'' - Culture Club *''We Don't Need Another Hero'' - Tina Turner *''I Won't Hold You Back'' - Toto *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees *''Getting to Know Each Other'' - Gerard Kenny *''Hold the Line'' - Toto *''Heart to Heart'' - Kenny Loggins *''Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)'' - Christopher Cross *''Night Fever'' - Bee Gees *''Sailing'' - Christopher Cross *''Radio Ga Ga'' - Queen *''Swept Away'' - Christopher Cross *''Legal Tender'' - B-52’s *''All Right'' - Christopher Cross *''All I Need Is a Miracle'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Meet Me Halfway'' - Kenny Loggins *''The Model'' - Kraftwerk *''Birds Fly (Whisper to a Scream)'' - The Icicle Works *''Pure'' - Lightning Seeds *''Advice for the Young At Heart'' - Tears For Fears *''Save a Prayer'' - Duran Duran *''People are People'' - Depeche Mode *''Crazy'' - Icehouse *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - Morissey *''Secret'' - OMD *''Flaming Sword'' - The Care *''Pale Shelter'' - Tears for Fears *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Change'' - Tears for Fears *''Mickey'' - Toni Basil *''A Little Respect'' - Erasure *''Don't Dream it's Over'' - Crowded House *''Take It Easy'' - The Eagles *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Jukebox (Don't Put Another Time)'' - The Flirts *''It's My Life'' - Talk Talk *''Mad World'' - Tears for Fears *''Always Something There To Remind Me'' - Naked Eyes *''A Girl In Trouble'' - Romeo Void *''The Promise'' - When in Rome *''(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight'' - The Cutting Crew *''Nevermind'' - Colours *''Money for Nothing'' - Dire Straits *''Danger Zone'' - Kenny Loggins *''Postcards from Paradise'' - Flesh for lulu *''Summertime'' - The Sundays *''Strangelove'' - Depeche Mode *''We Close Our Eyes'' - Go West *''Drive'' - The Cars *''Master and Servant'' - Depeche Mode *''Wouldn’t It Be Good'' - Nik Kershaw *''Lies'' - Thompson Twins *''Kiss on My List'' - Hall & Oates *''The Great Commandment'' - Camouflage *''Tainted Love'' - Soft Cell *''Alex F'' - Harold Faltermeyer *''Our House'' - Madness *''Shattered Dreams'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Boys Do Fall In Love'' - Robin Gibb *''Video Killed The Radio Star'' - The Buggles *''Russian Radio'' - Red Flag *''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''' - Hall & Oates *''Sweet Dreams'' - Eurythmics *''Burning Flame'' - Vitamin Z *''The Motion of Love'' - Gene Loves Jezebel *''Out of Touch'' - Hall & Oates *''She's So Young'' - The Pursuit of Happiness *''Pump Up The Jam'' - Technotronic *''I Can't Go for That (No Can Do)'' - Hall & Oates *''Footlose'' - Kenny Loggins *''Private Eye'' - Hall & Oates *''Rosanna'' - Toto *''De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da'' - The Police *''We Got the Beat'' - The Go-Go's *''Against All Odds'' - Phil Collins *''Stay with Me'' - India *''Telefone (Long Distance Love Affair)'' - Sheena Easton *''Abandon Ship'' - April Showers *''Let Her Go'' - Strawberry Swichblade *''Book of Love'' - Book of Love *''Be Near Me'' - ABC *''Desire'' (12" Version) - Gene Loves Jezebe *''Shake It'' - Ian Matthews *''One More Night'' - Phil Collins *''I Want to Break Free'' - Queen *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin *''Go Crazy'' - Fresh for Lulu *''Heaven Is A Place On Earth'' - Belinda Caslisle *''Bizzare Love Traingle'' - Frente *''You Can't Hurry Love'' - Phil Collins *''What's On Your Mind'' - Information Society *''Some People'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Walking Away'' - Information Society *''Somebody'' - Depeche Mode *''Love Moves In Strange Ways'' - Blue Zoo *''Don't Lose My Number'' - Phil Collins *''Missing You'' - John Waite *''With or Without You'' - U2 *''Another Day in Paradise'' - Phil Collins *''Vacation'' - The Go-Go's *''Holding Back the Years'' - Simply Red *''Head Over Heels'' - The Go-Go's *''Two Hearts'' - Phil Collins *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''Head Over Heels'' - Tears for Tears *''Dancing with Myself'' - Billy Idol *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''Saving All My Love for You'' - Whitney Houston *''Celebration'' - Kool and the Gang *''Where Do Broken Hearts Go'' - Whitney Houston *''Cherish'' - Kool and the Gang *''How Will I Know'' - Whitney Houston *''Get Down on It'' - Kool and the Gang *''Greatest Love of All'' - Whitney Houston *''Super Freak'' - Rick James *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''Under Pressure'' - Queen and David Bowie *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody'' - Whitney Houston *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' - Queen *''Didn't We Almost Have It All'' - Whitney Houston *''Broken Wings'' - Mr. Monster *''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' - Tears for Fears *''Blue Kiss'' - Jane WIedlin *''American Soviet'' - CCCP *''Don't You Want Me'' - The Human League *''Stay'' - Lisa Loeb *''Buttercup (Build Me Up)'' - The Foundation *''I Want to Know What Love Is'' - Foreign *''Take on Me'' - Aha *''Gimme Hope Jo'anna'' - Eddy Grant *''We Built This City'' - Starship *''Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'' - Starship *''What's Love Got To Do With It'' - Tina Turner *''Sara'' - Starship *''State of the Nation'' - Industry *''That's What Friends Are For'' - Dionne and Friends *''Human'' - The Human League *''How Can I Fall'' - Breathe *''You're My Heart, You're My Soul'' - Modern Talking *''Do You Believe in Love'' - Huey Lewis and the News *''The Girl is Mine'' - Michael Jackson *''Luka'' - Suzanne Vega *''I Melt with You'' - Modern English *''1-2-3'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes *''Body Rock'' - Maria Vidal *''Hurts So Good'' - John Cougar *''Some Guys Have All The Luck'' - Rod Stewart *''Mony Mony'' - Billy Idol *''Hot Legs'' - Rod Stewart *''Who's Holding Donna Now'' - DeBarge *''Friends'' - Amii Stewart *''Rhythm of the Night'' - DeBarge *''You to Me Are Everything'' - The Real Thing *''New York, Rio, Tokyo'' - Trio Rio *''Tell It To My Heart'' - Taylor Dayne *''Summer of '69'' - Bryan Adams *''Can't Get By Without You'' - The Real Thing *''All I Need'' - Jack Wringer *''What About Love'' - Heart *''Venus'' - Bananarama *''Alone'' - Heart *''Get Outta My Dreams Get Into My Car'' - Billy Ocean *''Cruel Summer'' - Bananarama *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''Calloway I Wanna Be Rich'' - Calloway *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''Locomotion'' - Kylie Minogue *''I Should Be So Lucky'' - Kylie Minogue *''Flashdance (What A Feeling)'' - Giorgio Moroder *''I Wanna Rock'' - Twisted Sister *''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' - Cyndi Lauper *''The Hurt'' - Kalapana *''The Flame'' - Cheap Trick *''No More Lonely Nights'' - Paul McCartney *''Jessie's Girl'' - Rick Springfield *''Your Love'' - The Outfield *''All the Love in the World'' - The Outfield *''Jump (for My Love)'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Hands to Heaven'' - Breathe *''(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!)'' - Beastie Boys *''Cheri Cheri Lady'' - Modern Talking *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Paul Young *''I Need a Hero'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Rain or Shine'' - 5 Star *''Conga'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Rick Astley *''How Are Are You'' - Miko Mission *''Hold Me In Your Arms'' - Rick Astley *''My Arms Keep Missing You'' - Rick Astley *''Take Me To Your Heart'' - Rick Astley *''Together Forever'' - Rick Astley *''Stomp'' - Brothers Johnson *''Funky Town'' - Lipps Inc. *''Give It Up'' - KC & The Sunshine Band *''Prove Your Love'' - Taylor Dayne *''Dancing in the Sheets'' - Shalamar *''Legal Tender'' - B-52’s *''I'm In The Mood For Dancing'' - The Nolans *''Mickey'' - Toni Basil *''Love Come Down'' - Evelyn Champagne King *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' - Boy Town *''Gang Our House'' - Madness *''Piano in the Dark'' - Brenda Russell *''Take Me Up'' - Scotch *''Love Is a Battlefield'' - Pat Benatar *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Hold On to the Nights'' - Richard Marx *''If I Sing You a Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''You Give Love A Bad Name'' - Bon Jovi *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor *''American Heartbeat'' - Survivor *''Hotel California'' - The Eagles *''Love Will Keep Us Alive'' - The Eagles *''New Kid in Town'' - The Eagles *''To Be With You'' - Mr. Big *''Wild World'' - Mr. Big *''I Miss You Like Crazy'' - Natalie Cole *''I Do'' - Natalie Cole and Freddie Jackson *''Starting Over Again'' - Natalie Cole *''We Are the Champions'' - Queen *''Shake You Down'' - Gregory Abbott *''Rock Steady'' - The Whispers *''We Will Rock You'' - Queen *''Bette Davis Eyes'' - Kim Carnes *''Take A Look Inside My Heart'' - David Benoit *''Let’s Wait Awhile'' - Janet Jackson *''It Might Be You'' - Stephen Bishop *''Sweet Baby'' - George Duke and Stanley Clarke *''Forever Your Girl'' - Paula Abdul *''Biggest Part Of Me'' - Ambrosia *''I'll Be Your Shelter'' - Taylor Dayne *''Overjoyed'' - Stevie Wonder *''Someone'' - El Debarge *''I Still Believe'' - Brenda K Starr *''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge *''Just Once'' - James Ingram *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram *''One Hundred Ways'' - James Ingram *''I Just Can't Let Go'' - Ambrosia *''Baby, Come to Me'' - Patti Austin and James Ingram *''Owner of A Lonely Heart'' - Yes *''Never Let Her Slip Away'' - Andrew Gold *''Hit Me With Your Best Shot'' - Pat Benatar *''Crush On You'' - The Jets *''You May Be Right'' - Billy Joel *''Message In A Bottle'' - The Police *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford *''Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic'' - The Police *''Sweet Child O Mine'' - Guns N' Roses *''Walking On Sunshine'' - Katrina & The Waves *''Angel Of The Night'' - Angela Bofill *''How Are Are You'' - Miko Mission *''Summer In The Streets'' - Menudo *''You Can Reach Me'' - Anita Baker *''Fantasy'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''That's What Love Is All About'' - Michael Bolton *''Time After Time'' - Cyndi Lauper *''How Am I Supposed to Live Without You'' - Michael Bolton *''In Your Eyes'' - George Benson *''Fast Car'' - Tracy Chapman *''Supersonic'' - J.J. Fad *''Nothing’ Gonna Change My Love for You'' - George Benson *''Eternal Flame'' - The Bangles *''Always'' - Atlantic Starr *''Lambada'' - Kaoma *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif *''Right Next To Me'' - Whistle *''Come Into My Life'' - Laura Branigan and Joe Esposito *''Sexy Girl'' - Glenn Frey *''Love Is Love'' - Culture Club *''If Ever You're in My Arms Again'' - Peabo Bryson *''Tonight, I Celebrate My Love'' - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson *''Maybe'' - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack *''After All'' - Peter Cetera *''Through The Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''Glory of Love'' - Peter Cetera and Cher *''Somebody'' - Depeche Mode *''Livin' on a Prayer'' - Bon Jovi *''Anything for You'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion)'' - John Parr Early 90's (1990-1992) *''Maybe'' - Neocolours *''Can This Be Love'' - Smokey Mountain *''Next in Line'' - AfterImage *''Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos?'' - Gary Valenciano *''Tuloy Pa Rin'' - Neocolours *''Promdi'' - Regine Velasquez *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Basta't Kasama Kita'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Nakapagtataka'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Lumayo Ka Ma Sa Akin'' - Rodel Naval *''Mga Kababayan'' - Francis Magalona *''Hold On'' - Side A *''Chances Are'' - Side A *''Look In Her Eyes'' - Gary Valenciano *''Kailan'' - Smokey Mountain *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' - Janno Gibbs *''Simple Lang'' - Ariel Rivera *''Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin'' - Ariel Rivera *''Binibini'' - Janno Gibbs *''Closer You and I'' - Gino Padilla *''Cool Summer Nights'' - Francis Magalona *''Pakita Mo'' - Archie D. *''Mahal Na Mahal'' - Archie D. *''Kasayaw'' - Archie D. *''Til My Heartaches End'' - Ella May Saison *''Shout For Joy'' - Gary Valenciano *''Tayo'y Mga Pinoy'' - Francis Magalona *''Could You Be Messiah?'' - Gary Valenciano *''Muli'' - Gary Valenciano and Regine Velasquez *''Gaya Ng Dati'' - Gary Valenciano *''Just A Smile Away'' - Jaime Garchitorena *''Hataw Na'' - Gary Valenciano *''Tuloy Pa Rin Ako'' - Side A *''Hanggang Kailan'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Sa Yahweh'' - Gary Valenciano Foreign (1990-1992) *''King of Wishful Thinking'' - Go West *''U Can't Touch This'' - MC Hammer *''Twilight Zone'' - 2 Unlimited *''No Limit'' - 2 Unlimited *''Wiggle It'' - 2 in a Room *''Good Vibrations'' - Marky Mark & the Funky Bunch *''That's What Love Is For'' - Amy Grant *''How Can We Be Lovers'' - Michael Bolton *''Missing You Now'' - Michael Bolton with Kenny G *''I Love Your Smile'' - Shanice *''To Love Somebody'' - Michael Bolton *''When A Man Loves A Woman'' - Michael Bolton *''The Best Things in Life Are Free'' - Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson *''Rush, Rush'' - Paula Abdul *''I Wanna Sex You Up'' - Color Me Badd *''Hold On'' - Wilson Phillips *''Exchange of Heart'' - Slater David *''I Adore Mi Amor'' - Color Me Badd *''All 4 Love'' - Color Me Badd *''Nothing Compares 2U'' - Sinéad O Connor *''I Never Knew Love Like This Before'' - Sonia *''Say A Little Prayer'' - Breathe *''Epic'' - Faith No More *''Easy'' - Faith No More *''Midlife Crisis'' - Faith No More *''Ashes To Ashes'' - Faith No More *''(Love Moves in) Mysterious Ways'' - Julia Fordham *''Angelina'' - PSY *''Vision of Love'' - Mariah Carey *''2 Legit 2 Quit'' - MC Hammer *''Saving Forever for You'' - Shanice *''Stitches and Burns'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Miracle'' - Whitney Houston *''Get Up! (Before the Night Is Over)'' - Technotronic *''I Will Always Love You'' - Whitney Houston *''Finally'' - CeCe Peniston *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''We Got a Love Thang'' - CeCe Peniston *''Wiggle It'' - 2 In A Room *''Am I The Same Girl'' - Swing Out Sisters *''Friday I'm In Love'' - The Cure *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''Step by Step'' - New Kids on the Block *''Inside That I Cried'' - CeCe Peniston *''Ice Ice Baby'' - Vanila Ice *''Happenin' All Over Again'' - Lonnie Gordon *''What Might Have Been'' - Lou Pardini *''Strike It Up'' - Black Box *''You'll Never Stop Me Loving You'' - Sonia *''Just Another Dream'' - Cathy Dennis *''Don't Talk Just Kiss'' - Right Said Fred *''Too Many Walls'' - Cathy Dennis *''I'm Too Sexy'' - Right Said Fred *''Touch Me (All Night Long)'' - Cathy Dennis *''Sweet Child O' Mine'' - Guns N' Roses *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''Jam'' - Michael Jackson *''Love Takes Time'' - Mariah Carey *''Life Is a Highway'' - Tom Cochrane *''Emotion'' - Mariah Carey *''Love for a Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''When I Look Into Your Eyes'' - Firehouse *''I Live My Life For You'' - Firehouse *''Remember The Time'' - Michael Jackson *''Escapade'' - Janet Jackson *''Do Me!'' - Bell Biv DeVoe *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'' - Bryan Adams *''(I Need You Now) More Than Words Can Say'' - Alias *''You're All I Need'' - White Lion *''Till Death Do Us Part'' - White Lion *''Someday'' - Mariah Carey *''Black or White'' - Michael Jackson *''Everybody Everybody'' - Black Box *''Dangerous'' - Roxette *''Heaven Give Me Words'' - Propaganda *''Too Many Walls'' - Cathy Dennis *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' - Kathy Troccoli *''Lovely Day'' - The S.O.U.L. S.Y.S.T.E.M. *''I Don't Have the Heart'' - James Ingram *''All I Want'' - Toad the Wet Sprocket *''That’s What Love Can Do'' - Boy Krazy *''Runaway Train'' - Soul Asylum *''Motownphilly'' - Boyz II Men *''Uhh Ahh'' - Boyz II Men *''Please Don't Go'' - Boyz II Men *''It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday'' - Boyz II Men *''Poison'' - Bell Biv DeVoe *''End of the Road'' - Boyz II Men *''Knockin' on Heaven's Door'' - Guns N' Roses *''The Humpty Dance'' - Digital Underground *''Humpin' Around'' - Bobby Brown *''Get Up! (Before the Night Is Over)'' - Technotronic *''Something To Say'' - Harem Scarem *''Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough'' - Patti Smith and Don Henley *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton *''All Around the World'' - Lisa Stansfield *''Someone'' - The Rembrandts *''Could This Be Love'' - Seduction *''Sensitivity'' - Ralph Tresvant *''It Ain't Over Till It's Ove'' - Lenny Kravitz *''Forever Blue'' - Swing Out Sisters *''Baby Got Back'' - Sir Mix-a-Lot *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' - The Real Milli Vanilli *''I Need Your Love (Love Mix)'' - House To House *''Bizarre Inc'' - I'm Gonna Get You *''Masterpiece'' - Atlantic Starr *''It Takes Two'' - Rob Base & D.J. E-Z Rock *''November Rain'' - Guns N' Roses *''How Gee'' - Black Machine *''The Actor'' - MLTR *''Love... Thy Will Be Done'' - Martika *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson *''Save the Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams *''A Whole New World'' - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' - C+C Music Factory *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown 'Saturday Slam' 90's (1993-1999) *''Ito Ang Gusto Ko'' - Francis Magalona *''Set You Free'' - Side A *'Di Na Ko Aasa Pa - Introvoys *''Ligaya'' - Eraserheads *''Toyang'' - Eraserheads *''Pare Ko'' - Eraserheads *''Forevermore'' - Side A *''Tell Me'' - Side A *''With A Smile'' - Eraserheads *''Kaleidoscope World'' - Francis Magalona *''Alapaap'' - Eraserheads *''Whole Lotta Lovin'' - Francis Magalona *''Kailanman'' - Introvoys *''Huwag Mo Nang Itanong'' - Eraserheads *''Your Love'' - Alamid *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle *''Overdrive'' - Eraserheads *''Ako'y Sayo at Ika'y Akin Lamang'' - Iaxe *''Ang Huling El Bimbo'' - Eraserheads *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''Ulan'' - Rivermaya *''Awit Ng Kabataan'' - Rivermaya *''214'' - Rivermaya *''Bring Me Down'' - Rivermaya *''Huwag Mo Nang Itanong'' - Eraserheads *''Kisapmata'' - Rivermaya *''Himala'' - Rivermaya *''Hinahanap-Hanap Kita'' - Rivermaya *''Paglisan'' - Color It Red *''Elesi'' - Rivermaya *''Laklak'' - Teeth *''Kung Ayaw Mo, Huwag Mo'' - Rivermaya *''Nerbyoso'' - Rivermaya *''Pangako'' - Kindred Garden *''Kahit Kailan'' - South Border *''Love of My Life'' - South Border *''So Slow'' - Freestyle *''Perfect'' - True Faith *''Sa Puso Ko'' - True Faith *''Alaala'' - True Faith *''Girl Be Mine'' - Francis Magalona *''Huwag Na Lang Kaya'' - True Faith *''I'll Never Go'' - Nexxus *''Yugyugan Na'' - P.O.T. *''Let The Pain Remain'' - Side A *''Prinsesa'' - Teeth *''Kasalanan Ko Ba'' - Neocolours *''Buloy'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Tabing Ilog'' - Barbie's Cradle *''Bilanggo'' - Rizal Underground *''Pain In My Heart'' - Second Wind *''Pagsubok'' - Orient Pearl *''Harana'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Picha Pie'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Halaga'' - Parokya ni Edgar Foreign (1993-1999) *''The Funk Phenomena'' - Armand van Helden (dance) *''Tootsee Roll'' - 69 Boyz (dance) *''Coco Jambo'' - Mr. President (dance) *''Put Your Hands Up In The Air'' - Black & White Brothers (dance) *''Lick It'' - Roula (dance) *''I Wanna Be You'' - Fun Factory (dance) *''I'll Be Loving You Forever'' - New Kids on the Block *''Hey Now Now'' - Swirl 360 (rock) *''Jesse Hold On'' - B*Witched *''Can We Talk?'' - Tevin Campbell *''Close to You'' - Whigfield *''Renegade Master'' - Fatboy Slim (dance) *''Saturday Night'' - Whigfield (dance) *''The Rockafeller Skank'' - Fatboy Slim (dance) *''All That She Wants'' - Ace Of Base *''New Age Girl'' - Deadeye Dick (rock) *''Don't Turn Around'' - Ace Of Base *''1979'' - The Smashing Pumpkins (rock) *''Cherub Rock'' - The Smashing Pumpkins (rock) *''Zero'' - The Smashing Pumpkins (rock) *''Tonight, Tonight'' - The Smashing Pumpkins (rock) *''Freak Like Me'' - Adina Howard *''Are You Jimmy Ray?'' - Jimmy Ray (rock) *''Dreaming of You'' - Selena *''Sleeping Child'' - MLTR (rock) *''Another Sad Love Song'' - Toni Braxton *''25 Minutes'' - MLTR (rock) *''The Sign'' - Ace Of Base *''Invisible Man'' - 98 Degrees (boy band) *''Breathe Again'' - Toni Braxton *''That Thing You Do'' - The Wonders (rock) *''I Could Fall in Love'' - Selena *''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight *''You Mean the World to Me'' - Toni Braxton *''Snow'' - Informer *''Rockin For Myself'' - Motiv8 *''Basket Case'' - Green Day (rock) *''Welcome To Paradise'' - Green Day (rock) *''Love You Down'' - INOJ *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''The Real Thing'' - Lisa Stansfield *''Run-Around'' - Blue Traveler *''Un-Break My Heart'' - Toni Braxton *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - MLTR (rock) *''Runaway'' - The Corrs *''Bump n' Grind'' - R. Kelly *''How Could an Angel Break My Heart'' - Toni Braxton *''Because of You'' - 98 Degrees (boy band) *''Kiss Me'' - Sixpence None The Richer (rock) *''I Believe I Can Fly'' - R. Kelly *''There She Goes'' - Sixpence None The Richer (rock) *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams (rock) *''Do I Have to Say the Words?'' - Bryan Adams (rock) *''This Kiss'' - Faith Hill *''Paint My Love'' - MLTR (rock) *''Wannabe'' - Spice Girls *''At the Beginning'' - Donna Lewis and Richard Marx *''Say You'll Be There'' - Spice Girls *''Breaking My Heart'' - MLTR (rock) *''Life'' - Des'ree *''You Gotta Be'' - Des'ree *''100% Pure Love'' - Crystal Waters (dance) *''I'm Gonna Be Around'' - MLTR (rock) *''2 Become 1'' - Spice Girls *''All for Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting (rock) *''Red Light Special'' - TLC *''What's Up'' - 4 Non Blondes (rock) *''Back at One'' - Brian McKnight *''Waterfalls'' - TLC *''Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?'' - Bryan Adams (rock) *''Diggin' on You'' - TLC *''True to Your Heart'' - 98 Degrees featuring Stevie Wonder *''No Scrubs'' - TLC *''Livin La Vida Loca'' - Ricky Martin *''Unpretty'' - TLC *''I Finally Found Someone'' - Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand *''Mama'' - Spice Girls *''Losing My Religion'' - R.E.M. (rock) *''Nothing to Lose'' - MLTR (rock) *''Better Than You'' - Lisa Keith *''When You Love Someone'' - Bryan Adams (rock) *''Right Here'' - SWV *''I'll Make Love to You'' - Boyz II Men *''I'm In Love'' - Lisa Keith *''I Want You'' - Savage Garden *''Again'' - Janet Jackson *''Truly Madly Deeply'' - Savage Garden *''Stir It Up'' - Diana King *''You Make Me Wanna...'' - Usher *''Shy Guy'' - Diana King *''Nice & Slow'' - Usher *''I Say a Little Prayer'' - Diana King *''When You Say Nothing at All'' - Ronan Keating *''I'm So into You'' - SWV *''My Way'' - Usher *''Weak'' - SWV *''You Are Not Alone'' - Michael Jackson *''Together Again'' - Janet Jackson (dance) *''On Bended Knee'' - Boyz II Men *''I Never Loved You Anyway'' - The Corrs *''Cryin''' - Aerosmith (rock) *''Moving On Up'' - M People (dance) *''Water Runs Dry'' - Boyz II Men *''What Can I Do'' - The Corrs *''Crazy'' - Aerosmith (rock) *''My Heart Will Go On'' - Celine Dion *''To Love You More'' - Celine Dion *''I Love You'' - Celine Dion *''I Love You Goodbye''- Celine Dion *''The Power Of Love'' - Celine Dion *''4 Seasons of Loneliness'' - Boyz II Men *''Radio'' - The Corrs *''I Don't Want to Miss a Thing'' - Aerosmith (rock) *''Time Avfer Time'' - INOJ *''Back for Good'' - Take That *''Naked and Sacred'' - Chynna Phillips *''Each Time'' - East 17 *''Only Love'' - The Braxtons *''Last Flight Out'' - Plus One *''My Boo'' - Ghost Town DJ's *''MMMBop'' - Hanson (rock) *''Return Of The Mack'' - Mark Morrison *''Gabrielle'' - Dreams *''Girl on TV'' - LFO (boy band) *''Who Do You Think You Are'' - Spice Girls *''Thats Just The Way It Is'' - 2Pac *''Spice Up Your Life'' - Spice Girls *''Summer Girls'' - LFO (boy band) *''Too Much'' - Spice Girls *''Where's The Love'' - Hanson (rock) *''Linger'' - The Cranberries (rock) *''Black Hole Sun'' - Soundgarden (rock) *''Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)'' - The Offspring (rock) *''Take Me There'' - Blackstreet and Mýa featuring Mase & Blinky Blink *''Dreams'' - The Cranberries (rock) *''Ghetto Supastar (That Is What You Are)'' - Pras Michel featuring Ol' Dirty Bastard and introducing Mýa *''A Song for Mama'' - Boyz II Men *''Runaway'' - Janet Jackson *''This Is How We Do It'' - Montell Jordan *''Salvation'' - The Cranberries (rock) *''Kiss The Rain'' - Billie Myers (rock) *''Zombie'' - The Cranberries (rock) *''Plush'' - Stone Temple Pilots (rock) *''Wicked Garden'' - Stone Temple Pilots (rock) *''Dead & Bloated'' - Stone Temple Pilots (rock) *''Creep'' - Stone Temple Pilots (rock) *''Vasoline'' - Stone Temple Pilots (rock) *''Learn To Fly'' - Foo Fighters (rock) *''In The House Of Stone And Light'' - Martin Page (rock) *''Say...If You Feel Alright'' - Crystal Waters (dance) *''The Animal Song'' - Savage Garden *''I Love You Always Forever'' - Donna Lewis *''Doin' Just Fine'' - Boyz II Men *''That's the Way It Is'' - Celine Dion *''Love Me for a Reason'' - Boyzone (boy band) *''If You Could Read My Mind'' - Stars on 54 (dance) *''Words'' - Boyzone (boy band) *''Don't Speak'' - No Doubt (rock) *''I Swear'' - All-4-One *''Sunday Mornin''' - No Doubt (rock) *''Everything Falls Apart'' - Dog's Eye View (rock) *''Isn't It a Wonder'' - Boyzone (boy band) *''Say That You Want'' - Texas *''Every Time I Close My Eyes'' - Babyface *''Stop'' - Spice Girls *''Stay The Same'' - Joey McIntyre *''Bitch'' - Meredith Brooks (rock) *''Picture of You'' - Boyzone (boy band) *''Goodbye'' - Spice Girls *''Nobody Knows'' - Tony Rich Project *''Free To Decide'' - The Cranberries (rock) *''Baby Can I Hold You Tonight'' - Boyzone (boy band) *''Snow on the Sahara'' - Anggun *''No Matter What'' - Boyzone (boy band) *''Because You Loved Me'' - Celine Dion *''If You Asked Me To'' - Celine Dion *''It's All Coming Back To Me Now'' - Celine Dion *''All By Myself'' - Celine Dion *''Every Day I Love You'' - Boyzone (boy band) *''Whatta-Man'' - En Vogue *''I Knew I Loved You'' - Savage Garden *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' - The Presidents of the United States of America (rock) *''Genie in a Bottle'' - Christina Aguilera *''The Hardest Thing'' - 98 Degrees (boy band) *''Baby Now That I've Found You'' - Alison Krauss & Union Station *''I Do (Cherish You)'' - 98 Degrees (boy band) *''Crush'' - Jennifer Page *''She's The One'' - Robbie Williams *''I Want You Back'' - N Sync (boy band) *''Say My Name'' - Destiny's Child *''Tearin' Up My Heart'' - N Sync (boy band) *''I'll Be There for You'' - The Rembrandts (rock) *''Sailing'' - N Sync (boy band) *''Tattooed On My Mind'' - D'Sound *''Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy)'' - N Sync (boy band) *''Mr. Wendal'' - Arrested Development *''I'm Your Angel'' - Celine Dion and R. Kelly *''How Do I Live'' - Trisha Yearwood Spend My Life With You - Eric Benet featuring Tamia God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You - N Sync (boy band) All My Life - K-Ci & JoJo I'll Be There for You - The Moffatts (rock/boy band) Never Ever - All Saints My Name Is - Eminem Can I Get A... - Jay-Z We've Got It Goin' On - Backstreet Boys (boy band) No, No, No - Destiny's Child I'll Never Break Your Heart - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Destiny - Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill The Greatest Gift Of All (Your Love) - Jim brickman and Michelle Wright '' ''Valentine - Martina McBride Dreamlover - Mariah Carey Get Down - Backstreet Boys (boy band) I Can Love You Like That - All-4-One Quit Playing Games (with My Heart) - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Bug a Boo - Destiny's Child Anywhere for You - Backstreet Boys (boy band) If You Had My Love - Jennifer Lopez From This Moment On - Shania Twain Heaven by Your Side - A1 You're Still The One - Shania Twain That Don't Impress Me Much - Shania Twain (dance) I Need to Know - Marc Anthony Waiting for Tonight - Jennifer Lopez Two Steps Behind - Def Leppard (rock) Fixing A Broken Heart - Indescent Obsession Hero - Mariah Carey Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Without You - Mariah Carey As Long as You Love Me - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Fantasy - Mariah Carey All I Have to Give - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Queen of the Night - Whitney Houston I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Feel So Good - Mase One Sweet Day - Boyz II Men featuring Mariah Carey Larger Than Life - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Always Be My Baby - Mariah Carey Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Love Sensation - 911 (dance/boy band) Honey - Mariah Carey Miss You Like Crazy - The Moffats (rock/boy band) I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston Girl of My Dreams - The Moffats (rock/boy band) When You Believe - Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey Swear It Again ''- Westlife (boy band) ''My All - Mariah Carey If I Let You Go - Westlife (boy band) Right Here Waiting - Monica featuring 112 Flying Without Wings - Westlife (boy band) Butterfly - Mariah Carey Go the Distance - Michael Bolton Colors of the Wind - Vanessa Williams Beautiful Ones - Suede (rock) Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Elton John Circle Of Life - Elton John Candle In The Wind 1997 - Elton John Burn - Tina Arena One Week - Barenaked Ladies (rock) Come and Get Your Love - Real McCoy Change the World - Eric Clapton (rock) I Still Believe - Mariah Carey She’s Out Of My Life - 98 Degrees Journey to the Past - Aaliyah I'll Be - Edwin McCain (rock) Angel of Mine - Monica Give It To You - Jordan Knight Space Jam - Quad City DJ's Heartbreaker - Mariah Carey featuring Jay-Z No One Else Comes Close - Joe Do You Want My Love - Coco Lee Will You Wait for Me? - Kavana I Don't Want to Wait - Paula Cole Slam Dunk (Da Funk) - Five (boy band) I’ll Be There - Mariah Carey feat. Trey Lorenz Candy - Mandy Moore It's All Been Done - Barenaked Ladies (rock) For You I Will - Monica When the Lights Go Out - Five (boy band) Can't Help Falling In Love - UB40 Sitting Down Here - Lene Marlin Closing Time - Semisonic Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana (rock) Been Caught Stealing - Jane's Addiction (rock) Everybody Get Up - Five (boy band) Sunny Came Home - Shawn Colvin (pop rock) The Cardigans - Lovefool Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) - The Offspring (rock) Never Gonna Let You Go - Faith Evans Love Will Keep Us Alive - The Eagles (rock) Can't Get Enough of You Baby - Smash Mouth (rock) (Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away - Jennifer Love Hewitt All Star - Smash Mouth (rock) My Everything - Mary J. Blige I Could Not Ask For More - Edwin McCain (rock) Men in Black - Will Smith featuring Coko Smooth - Santana (rock) Everything - Mary J. Blige Boombastic - Shaggy Do You Really Want Me (Show Respect) - Robyn Two Princes - Spin Doctors You Are the Universe - Brand New Heavies I Know - Dionne Farris Your Woman - White Town (dance) I Will Survive - Chantay Savage Flava In Ya Ear - Craig Mack For All of My Life - For Real The Saddest Song I Ever Heard - For Real Gettin' Jiggy wit It - Will Smith Sway - Bic Runga (rock) Just the Two of Us - Will Smith Show Me Love - Robyn Only Wanna Be With You - Hootie and the Bowfish (rock) As Long as I Can Dream - Exposé Lithium - Nirvana (rock) The Boy Is Mine - Brandy and Monica I Wanna Know - Joe Before I Fall in Love - Coco Lee Iris - Goo Goo Dolls (rock) All 'Bout the Money - Meja When Love and Hate Collide - Def Leppard (rock) All I Wanna Do - Sheryl Crow You Get What You Give - New Radicals (rock) Remember Me This Way - Jordan Hill Bed of Roces - Bon Jovi (rock) ...Baby One More Time - Britney Spears Always - Bon Jovi (rock) Got Till Its Gone - Janet Jackson I'd Do Anything For Love - Meat Loaf (rock) Crybaby - Mariah Carey feat. Snoop Dogg I Believe - Blessid Union of Souls Sometimes - Britney Spears Higher - Creed (rock) (You Drive Me) Crazy - Britney Spears Ocean Drive - Lighthouse Family Fall for You - Shanice Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon (rock) Sweet Child o' Mine - Sheryl Crow Someday We'll Know - New Radicals (rock) From the Bottom of My Broken Heart - Britney Spears For You - Kenny Lattimore (At Your Best) You Are Love - Aaliyah Hard to Say I'm Sorry - Az Yet Crash Into Me - Dave Matthews Band (rock) I Will Survive - Cake (rock) You're the Inspiration - Peter Cetera featuring Az Yet Cupid - 112 Ray of Light - Madonna (dance) Always Been You - Imajin How Crazy Are You? - Meja Roll to Me - Del Amitri (rock) Rock with You - Quincy Jones featuring Brandy and Heavy D I Want Something Else - Third Eye Blind (rock) Have You Ever? - Brandy Popular - Nada Surf (rock) Everyday - Phil Collins Too Close - Next You'll Be in My Heart - Phil Collins (rock) Thong Song - Sisqó I'm Every Woman - Whitney Houston Brick - Ben Holds Five (rock) As Long as It Matters - Gin Blossoms (rock) What a Girl Wants - Christina Aguilera Everytime - A1< Torn - Natalie Imbruglia Like a Rose - A1 Re-Rewind (The Crowd Say Bo Selecta) - Artful Dodger featuring Craig David Selfish - The Other Two Cotton Eye Joe - Rednex (dance) Macarena - Los Del Rio (dance) Turn Back Time - Aqua Love Rollercoaster - Red Hot Chili Peppers (rock) You Needed Me - Boyzone Tell Me - Groove Theory Fortunate - Maxwell Just Because I Love You - Lina Santiago Baby, I Love Your Way - Big Mountain Mo Money Mo Problems - The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Puff Daddy and Mase Never Let You Go - Third Eye Blind (rock) Mother Mother - Tracy Bonham Rump Shaker - Wreckx-N-Effect End of the Line - Honeyz Oh Baby I (remix) - Eternal Do You Believe In Me - Eric Gadd Always - Erasure Bring It All Back - S Club I Can See Clearly Now - Jimmy Cliff Sukiyaki - 4PM Mamma-Mia - A Teens Close to Heaven - Color Me Badd Amazed - Lonestar (rock) Don't Say You Love Me - M2M Every Morning - Sugar Ray (rock) They Don't Care About Us - Michael Jackson Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio Crave - Marc Dorsey Someday - Sugar Ray (rock) How Bizarre - OMC Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega (dance) Another Night - Real McCoy (dance) Sweet Soul Revue - Pizzicato Five (dance) Music Sounds Better with You - Stardust (dance) Crush on You - Aaron Carter (dance) Be My Lover - La Bouche (dance) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 (dance) Run Away - Real McCoy (dance) Do You Miss Me? - Jocelyn Enriquez (dance) The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind) - The Bucketheads (dance) Beautiful Life - Ace of Base (dance) Raggamuffin Girl - Apache Indian (dance) Believe - Cher (dance) Around the World - Daft Punk (dance) Don't Call Me Baby - Madison Avenue (dance) Better Off Alone - Alice Deejay (dance) Move Your Body - Eiffel 65 (dance) Early 2000's OPM (2000-2005) Because Of You - Keith Martin This Guy's In Love With You Pare - Parokya ni Edgar Stay - Cueshé Balisong - Rivermaya Sorry - Cueshé Can't Let You Go - Cueshé Ulan - Cueshé Mr. Suave - Parokya ni Edgar Wherever You Are - South Border Hanggang Ngayon - Kyla The Show - South Border Rainbow - South Border Liwanag sa Dilim - Rivermaya Hari ng Sablay - Sugarfree Torete - Moonstar88 Na Naman - Color It Red One Look - Kjwan Broken Sonnet - Hale High - The Speaks The Day You Said Goodnight - Hale Life's a Joke - The Speaks Kahit Pa - Hale How Can I Forget You - Nexxus Gemini - Sponge Cola Misty Glass Window - Paolo Santos Hanggang Kailan - Orange and Lemons Moonlight Over Paris - Paolo Santos Nobela - Join The Club Close - Paolo Santos Tulog Na - Sugarfree KLSP - Sponge Cola Makita Kang Muli - Sugarfree Jealous - Nina Sige - 6cyclemind Trip - 6cyclemind I Don't Want to Be Your Friend - Nina Noypi - Bamboo Binibini - Brownman Revival Mata - Mojofly Maling Akala - Brownman Revival Much Have Been Said - Bamboo You'll Be Safe Here - Rivermaya I'' - 6cyclemind ''Mang Jose - Parokya ni Edgar Alipin - Shamrock Sandalan - 6cyclemind Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin - Kitche Nadal Akin Ka Na lang - Itchyworms Cool Off - Session Road Umaaraw Umuulan - Rivermaya Jeepney - Sponge Cola Suntok sa Buwan - Session Road Guitara - Parokya ni Edgar The Ordertaker - Parokya ni Edgar Foreign (2000-2005) All or Nothing - O-Town Be With You - Enrique Iglesias (dance) Breathless - The Corrs Wherever You Will Go - The Calling All the Love in the World - The Corrs Adrienne - The Calling (rock) Summer Sunshine - The Corrs Our Lives - The Calling (rock) Angel - The Corrs Anything - The Calling (rock) Perfect Day - Hoku (rock) Fill Me In - Craig David Oops!... I Did It Again - Britney Spears 7 Days - Craig David She Bangs - Ricky Martin I Just Don't Love You No More - Craig David Jumpin', Jumpin' - Destiny's Child What's Your Flava? - Craig David I'm Real - Jennifer Lopez Reason for Breathing - Babyface Mirror Mirror - M2M Rise & Fall - Craig David featuring Sting Lucky - Britney Spears You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry) - Craig David Everything You Do - M2M Country Grammar (Hot Shit) - Nelly No. 1 - Nelly Independent Women Part I - Destiny's Child Ride wit Me - Nelly featuring City Spud Brown Eyes - Destiny's Child Batter Up - Nelly featuring St. Lunatics Survivor - Destiny's Child My Everything - 98 Degrees (boy band) Wherever You Go - Coco Lee Bye Bye Bye - N Sync (boy band) Emotion - Destiny's Child The Next Episode - Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg, Kurupt and Nate Dogg I Wanna Be with You - Mandy Moore Passenger Seat - Stephen Speaks (rock) It's Gonna Be Me - N Sync (boy band) Superman (It's Not Easy) - Five for Fighting There You'll Be - Faith Hill Anyone Of Us (Stupid Mistake) - Gareth Gates I Need You - LeAnn Rimes Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) - 98 Degrees (boy band) In Da Club - 50 Cent P.I.M.P - 50 Cent Work It - Missy Elliott This I Promise You - N Sync (boy band) Get the Party Started - Pink Hot in Herre - Nelly Everywhere - Michelle Branch Hero - Enrique Iglesias Stronger - Britney Spears Nobody Wants to Be Lonely - Ricky Martin with Christina Aguilera Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know - Britney Spears Escape - Enrique Iglesias (dance) Music - Madonna Die Another Day - Madonna Dilemma - Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland I Turn to You - Christina Aguilera Elevation - U2 (rock) Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) - Christina Aguilera 'N' Dey Say - Nelly< Soak Up the Sun - Sheryl Crow I Believe in You - N Sync and Joe Can't Get You Out Of My Head - Kylie Minogue (dance) I Don't Wanna Be - Gavin DeGraw Extraordinary - Liza Phiar (rock) Reflection - Christina Aguilera Falling - N Sync (boy band) Can't Fight The Moonlight - LeAnn Rimes Thank God I Found You - Mariah Carey featuring Joe and 98 Degrees I'm a Slave 4 U - Britney Spears Pop - N Sync (boy band) Through the Rain - Mariah Carey Gone - N Sync (boy band) We Belong Together - Mariah Carey Love Song For No One - John Mayer (rock) Leave (Get Out) - JoJo Without You - Charlie Wilson Baby It's You - JoJo featuring Bow Wow No Such Thing - John Mayer (rock) Shake It Off - Mariah Carey Back to You - John Mayer (rock) Not That Kinda Girl - JoJo Girlfriend - N Sync (boy band) All You Wanted - Michelle Branch The Way You Move - OutKast Crush - Mandy Moore Your Body Is a Wonderland - John Mayer (rock) On a Night Like This - Kylie Minogue (dance) Pop Ya Collar - Usher Overprotected - Britney Spears Spinning Around - Kylie Minogue (dance) Stacy's Mom - Fountains of Wayne (rock) Need To Be Next To You - Leigh Nash U Remind Me - Usher Car Wash - Christina Aguilera featuring Missy Elliott U Got It Bad - Usher I'm Alive - Celine Dion Crazy in Love - Beyonce featuring Jay-Z Are You Happy Now - Michelle Branch U Don't Have to Call - Usher You Don't Know My Name - Alicia Keys I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman - Britney Spears We've Got Tonight - Ronan Keating and Lulu Karma - Alicia Keys Ordinary People - John Legend The Game of Love - Santana and Michelle Branch Smooth Criminal - Alien Ant Farm If I Ain't Got You - Alicia Keys The One - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Breathe - Michelle Branch This Love - Maroon 5 (rock) Take My Breath Away - Emma Bunton It's True - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Let's Get Loud - Jennifer Lopez (dance) On a High - Duncan Sheik (rock) Complicated - Avril Lavigne (rock) Shape of My Heart - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Love Don't Cost a Thing - Jennifer Lopez I Lay My Love on You - Westlife (boy band) A Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson Uptown Girl - Westlife (boy band) Play - Jennifer Lopez Everytime - Britney Spears The Call - Backstreet Boys (boy band) Toxic - Britney Spears Jenny from the Block - Jennifer Lopez featuring Jadakiss and Styles I Love Rock N' Roll - Britney Spears When You're Looking Like That - Westlife (boy band) Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson World of Our Own - Westlife (boy band) I'm Real (remix) - Jennifer Lopez featuring Ja Rule Drowning - Backstreet Boys (boy band) I'm Glad - Jennifer Lopez Bop Bop Baby - Westlife (boy band) Because of You - Kelly Clarkson Unbreakable - Westlife (boy band) Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix) - Jennifer Lopez featuring Ja Rule and Caddillac Tah Incomplete - Backstreet Boys (boy band) All I Have - Jennifer Lopez featuring LL Cool J Tonight/Miss You Nights - Westlife (boy band) Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson All the Small Things - Blink-182 (rock) Naughty Girl - Beyonce Sunday Morning - Maroon 5 (rock) Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne (rock) All Rise - Blue (boy band) Whenever, Wherever - Shakira Like I Love You - Justin Timberlake Underneath Your Clothes - Shakira If You Come Back - Blue (boy band) I'm with You - Avril Lavigne (rock) She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (rock) Pretty Boy - M2M Addicted - Simple Plan (rock) The Day You Went Away - M2M Perfect - Simple Plan (rock) Don't Wanna Think About You - Simple Plan (rock) Welcome to My Life - Simple Plan (rock) Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne (rock) Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers (rock) How You Remind Me - Nickelback (rock) Try It on My Own - Whitney Houston Too Close - Blue (boy band) I'm Like A Bird - Nelly Furtado Blurry - Puddle Of Mudd (rock) A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton 6, 8, 12 - Brian McKnight My Sacrifice - Creed (rock) With Arms Wide Open - Creed One Last Breath - Creed (rock) Mobile - Avril Lavigne (rock) Señorita - Justin Timberlake Soldier - Destiny's Child featuring T.I. and Lil Wayne Fly by II - Blue (boy band) Still - Brian McKnight Don't Tell Me - Avril Lavigne (rock) I'm All About You - Aaron Carter Pass You By - Boyz II Men Take Me Away - Avril Lavigne (rock) All Night Long - Brian McKnight featuring Nelly Lose My Breath - Destiny's Child One Love - Blue (boy band) Yeah! - Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris Again - Lenny Kravitz (rock) I Always Get What I Want - Avril Lavigne (rock) Here I Am - Bryan Adams (rock) Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word - Blue featuring Elton John Dig In - Lenny Kravitz (rock) My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne (rock) Burn - Usher Hella Good - No Doubt (rock) U Make Me Wanna - Blue (boy band) Thank You For Loving Me - Bon Jovi (rock) Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne (rock) Guilty - Blue (boy band) He Wasn't - Avril Lavigne (rock) Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day (rock) Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day (rock) The Voice Within - Christina Aguilera Fighter - Christina Aguilera You Took My Heart Away - MLTR (rock) Ignition (Remix) - R. Kelly Someday We'll Know - Mandy Moore and Jon Foreman Breathe Easy - Blue (boy band) Stand Up for Love - Destiny's Child Vindicated - Dashboard Confessional (rock) Family Affair - Mary J. Blige Penny and Me - Hanson (rock) Don't Dream It's Over - Sixpence None The Richer (rock) Youth Of The Nation - P.O.D. (rock) Boom - P.O.D. (rock) Angel - Shaggy featuring Rayvon Rock DJ - Robbie Williams Lady (Hear Me Tonight) - Modjo (dance) Someone to Call My Lover - Janet Jackson It's My Life - Bon Jovi (rock) Cry - Mandy Moore Absolutely (Story of a Girl) - Nine Days (rock) Only Hope - Mandy Moore Army of Lovers - Lee Ryan Confessions Part II - Usher Beautiful - Christina Aguilera *''Lady Marmalade'' - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya and Pink Take Me to Your Heart - MLTR (rock) The Color of Love - Boyz II Men The Real Slim Shady - Eminem Without Me - Eminem Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse (rock) Man Overboard - Blink-182 (rock) The Rock Show - Blink-182 (rock) Where Is The Love? - The Black Eyed Peas Hey Mama - The Black Eyed Peas Shut Up - The Black Eyed Peas Let's Get It Started - The Black Eyed Peas You and Me - Lifehouse (rock) The Remedy (I Won't Worry) - Jason Mraz (rock) Papercut - Linkin Park (rock) Points Of Authority - Linkin Park (rock) One Step Closer - Linkin Park (rock) Crawling - Linkin Park (rock) In The End - Linkin Park (rock) Numb - Linkin Park (rock) Faint - Linkin Park (rock) Rollin - Limp Bizkit (rock) Crazy for This Girl - Evan and Jaron (rock) Don't Push Me - Sweetbox Take On Me - A1 Doesn't Really Matter - Janet Jackson Caught in the Middle - A1 Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet (rock) One Last Song - A1 My Boo - Usher and Alicia Keys I Melt With You - Jason Mraz (rock) It Wasn't Me - Shaggy feat. Ricardo RikRok Ducent Going Under - Evanescence (rock) Always On Time - Ja Rule feat. Ashanti My Immortal - Evanescence (rock) Missing You - Case Unwell - Matchbox Twenty (rock) If You're Not The One - Daniel Bedingfield Bring Me To Life - Evanescence (rock) I Miss You - Boyz II Men I'd Rather - Luther Vandross Dance With My Father - Luther Vandross Never Had a Dream Come True - S Club Can't Stop - Red Hot Chili Peppers (rock) Don't Stop Movin - S Club A Little Less Conversation - Elvis Presley vs. JXL (dance) Have You Ever - S Club If You Come To Me - Atomic Kitten Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney Cruisin - Gwyneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis Cry Me A River - Justin Timberlake Round Round - Sugababes My Band - D12 Love At First Sight - Kylie Minogue (dance) Push the Button - Sugababes Superstar - Usher Goodies - Ciara feat. Petey Pablo Y Not - Average Joe 1985 - Bowling for Soup (rock) Just the Girl - The Click Five (rock) Catch Your Wave - The Cick Five (rock) The Reason - Hoobastank (rock) Sugar, We're Goin Down - Fall Out Boy (rock) Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy (rock) As If - Blaque Follow Me - Uncle Kracker (rock) I'm Missing You - Joe 1, 2 Step - Ciara featuring Missy Elliott Sexy - French Affair (dance) Ya Mama (Push the Tempo) - Fatboy Slim (dance) One Wish - Ray J Out Of Reach - Gabrielle Here Without You - 3 Doors Down (rock) Officially Missing You - Tamia Move Ya Body - Nina Sky (dance) Not Gonna Get Us - t.A.T.u. (dance) Who Let the Dogs Out? - Baha Men (dance) Hey Ya! - OutKast Just The Way You Are - Milky (dance) Star 69 / Weapon of Choice - Fatboy Slim (dance) Happy - Square Heads (dance) Move It Like This - Baha Men (dance) A New Day Has Come - Celine Dion Flying Away - Moony (dance) Love Generation - Bob Sinclar featuring Gary Pine (dance) Dove (I'll Be Loving You) - Moony (dance) It's You, It's Me - Kaskade (dance) Ever After (Eric's Beach Mix) - Bonnie Bailey (dance) Caught Up - Usher